1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to paid entry gates. More specifically, the present invention relates to paid entry gates that use wireless beacons for payment collection.
2. The Relevant Technology
Turnstiles are typically used at entry gates of restricted areas to process users through the gates. The turnstile ensures that users can only pass through the gate in one direction and only one user can pass through at a time. A payment device can be used in conjunction with a turnstile to automate the fee collection and access granting processes. For example, a payment device that accepts coins, tokens, tickets, or cards can be placed next to the turnstile and can operate the turnstile to grant passage only if a valid payment has been received.
Turnstiles with payment devices can be used in a wide variety of settings to restrict access to paying customers. While turnstiles are most commonly found in mass transit systems, they can also be utilized at stadiums and sporting events, amusement parks and attractions, or any other setting where payment is collected in exchange for access to a restricted area.